


Kin Despite Borders

by Dragon_Writes



Series: Uncle Jayfeather Chronicles [12]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Featherlove is my saviour with great ideas, How Do I Tag, This series has taken over my life, Uncle Jayfeather, also how do I do titles, but hey I'm not complaining, if someone has something better that would be great thanks haha, once again, seriously thank you so much, technically, there'll be more of him after chapter one haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes
Summary: "We're gonna have little siblings?!"Hollytuft is overjoyed at the news she's going to be a big sister, however she believes that some other cats need to hear about it too, even if they aren't in her clan...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series is the reason I'm not studying for my GCSE's like I should be I swear, but I'm not complaining because this is sooo much more enjoyable! Once again, thank you to Featherlove for the wonderful idea! I've considered adding in the new three, and this is the first work where they're joining the Uncle Jayfeather Chronicles! I haven't decided yet if they're going to have their own little works like Fernsong, Hollytuft, and Sorrelstripe, but I might try to incorporate them in the future! Now, onwards to the story!

Hollytuft eyed her mother from across the clearing, her gaze cautious as she made sure Cinderheart didn’t notice her staring. The grey she-cat has been unusually snappy the past sunrises, competing with her uncle Jayfeather in terms of her snarky comments.

“Wonder what’s up with her,” Sorrelstripe meowed, snorting as Hollytuft jumped at her sudden appearance.

“Stop doing that!” she scolded. Her sister had become a master of sneaking up on her clanmates, the brown she-cat having a tendency to jump out at random from nowhere in the hopes of getting a laugh, and she usually did.

“You know I won’t,” Sorrelstripe remarked, grinning teasingly, “But seriously, what do you think what’s up with our mother dearest?”

Hollytuft thought for a moment, before slightly shaking her head in confusion. “I don’t know,” she mewed, one again watching the smoky grey she-cat, who was sharing a squirrel with her mate and their father, Lionblaze. 

 

The next morning, Hollytuft had just returned from a hunting patrol when her father padded up to her, eyes glowing despite how early it was.

“Leave that on the fresh-kill pile and come with me, your mother and I have something to tell you,” he said. Hollytuft didn’t even have time to nod in response before the golden tom turned away and raced over to where Fernsong was sitting by the medicine den, talking to the two medicine cats while throwing a mossball for Briarlight to catch. 

Leaving the vole and two mice she had caught with the rest of the morning’s catch, Hollytuft padded over to where her littermates and parents were already gathering, Jayfeather following a heartbeat later. 

“Well, get on with it,” her uncle grumbled, wrapping his tail around his paws and staring expectantly at his brother.

“What is it?” Fernsong asked, his paws scuffing the earth slightly, “Is it something bad?”

“Unless you consider little siblings bad, then no,” her mother replied, both her and their father’s eyes glowing as the three littermates processed the response.

“Wait, seriously?” Fernsong finally squeaked, a grin forming on his face, “I’m gonna be a big brother?”

“Yup,” Lionblaze chuckled, a very similar smile on his own face.

Sorrelstripe was bouncing excitedly, her tail bushed up and her eyes wide in joy. “I can show them how to sneak around like pros before they’re even out of the nursery!” she declared.

“Hmph, why you would decide to have more furballs of destruction is beyond me,” Jayfeather grumbled, though Hollytuft could see joy in his blind eyes at the thought of his brother’s new kits. 

“Hollytuft, what do you think?” Lionblaze asked, turning his amber gaze towards her.

She thought it over for a moment before responding. “I can’t wait,” she finally said, a grin slowly taking over her face. “I promise I’ll teach them so much, and I swear to be a good role model, and I’ll watch them whenever you want! I’ll teach them everything about ThunderClan, and the other clans too, of course, and-”

“Okay, we get it,” Sorrelstripe cut in, though her tone was teasing and her eyes glowed. “You’re gonna be these kits’ mentor before they’re even six moons old!”

Everyone laughed at the remark, with Jayfeather giving a small smile and shake of the head. “Well, I’d best be off,” he said, standing up and dipping his head to his brother and Cinderheart. “Congratulations I guess, just don’t expect me to kitsit again, those three are trouble enough.”

“Hey!” The three littermates protested. Sorrelstripe batted at the grey tabby’s tail as he began to walk away, laughing at the barely audible curses he uttered in response.

 

That night, Hollytuft lay awake in her nest. The moon was barely over the treetops, and the entire clan was sleeping. Hollytuft could hear the snores of her clanmates in the den, Sorrelstripe’s and Cloudtail’s being the loudest, with Lionblaze letting out large huffs with every inhale that ruffled Cinderheart’s fur as she snuffled, and Fernsong shifting occasionally from nearby. 

Sighing quietly, the black she-cat slowly made her way around her sleeping clanmates and out into the night air. She had been thinking of the new kits all day, the excitement clouding her mind being interrupted by the thought of her kin not knowing. Her WindClan kin not knowing of the news.

“You know what, I’ve done it once, and I’ll do it again,” she whispered to herself, a sense of determination rising inside her. “They deserve to know.”

Bushing her fur up against the cold, Hollytuft had made up her mind. Make it to WindClan’s camp, and tell her grandfather and uncle about their new kin.

She’d made it to WindClan territory as a kit, how hard could it be to make it to the camp as a warrior?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I need to sleep instead of writing, it's after 12 at night and I can't afford to be messing up my sleep schedule this much! Anyways, comments and kudos are very much appreciated, I am half asleep as I write this so on with the chapter!

By the time Hollytuft had reached the border, the moon was high in the sky, bathing the landscape in a soft silver light. The moorland stretched as far as she could see in the dark, just beyond the trees that sheltered her, the stars twinkling high above alongside the moon. 

Taking a breath, Hollytuft ventured out from underneath the cover of her forest home and onto the springy grass, cautiously stepping over the border where ThunderClan and WindClan scents mingled. 

“No going back now,” she whispered to herself, quickening her pace as she crept across the moor. She followed the scents of WindClan cats as best she could, and only barely held her cheer of glee when she found where the scents seemingly came together to form a well-worn trail, presumably leading to the camp. 

The scent gradually grew stronger the closer she got, until she appeared above a dip in the hills where brambles covered the surrounding edge, creating a barrier. ‘The camp, I found it!’ she thought, her fur bristling with excitement and nerves at the thought of being caught. 

She glanced around cautiously in the search of a guard, before spotting a small shape on the other side of the field, walking around the perimeter of the bramble screen slowly.

After a moment's’ hesitation, Hollytuft quickly skittered toward the entrance, her dark pelt helping to hide her in the night gloom. Keeping to the edge of the camp, she slowly made her way towards the cats, her jaws parted in the hopes of catching a scent she recognised. She stalked up to what was hopefully where the warriors slept, squinting in an attempt to make out the pelt colours and patterns of the skinny cats inside the den. 

‘There!’ she thought, quickly creeping around the outside of the den to where her grandfather’s nest lay. 

“Crowfeather,” she hissed. “Hey, wake up.” Silence. Heaving a sigh, Hollytuft struck her paw through the den to give the grey tom a jab in the side. 

“Ah! What in StarClan’s name-” Breezepelt’s voice hissed. “Stop digging your claws into me!”

“Ssh! Something is out there.” Crowfeather muttered back.

Hollytuft padded around to the entrance to the den as she heard the two tom’s get up, her heart pounding in her chest. As they appeared, fur bristling in hostility, she almost considered fleeing, but her paws rooted her to the ground and forced her to face them. Crowfeather’s blue eyes lit up in recognition, and the hostility was quickly replaced with confusion.

“Uh, hi,” she said, smiling awkwardly in hopes of relieving the tension. “Sorry to disturb you, but I think you should know something.”

“Well, get on with it,” Breezepelt said, his fur beginning to smooth slightly, but his eyes still alight with suspicion as he tasted the air.

‘Probably to see if there’s more of us’ Hollytuft realised. 

Crowfeather was watching her cautiously. “What do you have to tell me?” he asked, head tilted slightly and thin tail whisking behind him. 

Unable to hold in her excitement any longer, Hollytuft grinned delightedly. “I’m going to be a big sister!” she squeaked. 

Crowfeather and Breezepelt froze, but before either had a chance to respond, a voice shouted from nearby.

“Intruder!” He shouted. Hollytuft recognised the black tom from gatherings, his white chest making him visible in the dark.

More cats came racing out of the den to stand beside Crowfeather and Breezepelt, their pelts ruffled and eyes glaring at her as she looked around in panic. 

Turning her head, Hollytuft noticed Harestar exiting his den. “What is the problem, Slightfoot?” he asked.

Bushing up her fur in an attempt to comfort herself, Hollytuft bashfully padded forward towards the WindClan leader. “It’s me,” she said, averting his gaze and instead staring down at her paws.

“Are there any more of you?” the brown and white tom asked calmly.

“No, I came alone.”

“Slightfoot, lead a patrol around the area and make sure there are no others,” Harestar said. “As for you, you are going to stay here until tomorrow when a patrol can come for you.”

Seeing no point in arguing when the leader’s tone made it clear his mind was made, Hollytuft continued to stare at her paws.

“Come on,” a she-cats voice said, “You can’t stand in the clearing all night.”

Recognising the she-cat as Nightcloud, Hollytuft cautiously followed her to where a bush lay at the edge of the clearing. Peering underneath, Hollytuft noted that there was enough space for her and possibly two or three more cats. Relieved at knowing it was bitter than it looked, she scrambled underneath, the branches pleasantly brushing against her spine.

Nightcloud sat outside the makeshift den, her tail curled around her paws. Closing her eyes, Hollytuft’s last thought before she drifted off to sleep entered her mind.

‘My clan is going to kill me for this.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is finally done! There will probably be either one or two more chapters, but for now I hope you enjoy :)

Jayfeather exited the medicine den just after dawn and began to make his way to the nursery, where he detected Cinderheart laying with his brother. As he neared he scented vole around the sharp tang of the herbs in his jaws.

“Eat these,” he mumbled around the leaves, dropping them in front of the she-cat.

“Thanks, Jayfeather!” she replied happily. Satisfied at hearing her lapping them up, he turned to his brother.

“I still don’t understand why you want more kits, those three are trouble enough,” he grumbled, though he smiled slightly at Lionblaze’s deep laugh.

“Don’t lie, I know you’re excited too,” his brother chuckled.

“The day I’m excited for to kitsit is the day I’ve completely lost my mind.” Jayfeather twitched his whiskers in amusement, curling his tail over his paws as he sat down alongside the two larger cats.

“Speaking of those three, have you seen Hollytuft?” Lionblaze asked, his playful tone suddenly becoming more serious.

Resisting the urge to make a comment about how he’d never seen anything, Jayfeather shook his head. 

“She’s probably on patrol,” Cinderheart assured, though Jayfeather could hear uncertainty in her voice.

Sighing, Jayfeather stood once again and arched his back in a long stretch. “Well, I’m better off making myself useful. Call me if something’s wrong,” he said, barely acknowledging the two mates’ goodbyes before padding across to the medicine den once again.

…

It was sunhigh, and still there was no sign of Hollytuft. Jayfeather was attempting to reassure himself that the young she-cat was probably just on a walk around the territory, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something had happened to his niece. It didn’t help that neither Fernsong nor Sorrelstripe had seen their sister either, as they had gone around the camp not long before asking where she was. 

Sighing, Jayfeather shook his head. There was no way he would be able to concentrate on sorting the herbs when he couldn’t stop thinking about his niece. Standing up and bushing out his thin grey fur, Jayfeather quickly walked out of the den and towards where Bramblestar and Squirrelflight sat by the rocks leading up to the highledge, his brother sitting alongside them. As he neared, Lionblaze’s voice became louder.

“I think we should go there then,” his brother said, voice pleading.

“What’s going on?” Jayfeather asked as he padded to his littermate’s side.

“Thornclaw’s patrol found Hollytuft’s scent at the WindClan border,” Bramblestar explained. “We were considering going to see if she might be there.”

“We shouldn't send a large patrol, though,” Squirrelflight chimed in, her voice stern but thoughtful. “We’re not sending you alone Lionblaze.”

“I could go,” Jayfeather offered. “WindClan can’t do much about a medicine cat crossing the border, and Lionblaze can come with me.” He added, sensing his brother’s retaliation at the thought of him being left behind.

“Hmm, alright I guess,” Bramblestar said, “But don’t go picking fights if they want something in return. You can go now.”

Dipping his head, Jayfeather turned away and towards the camp entrance, his brother by his side.

“Jayfeather, where are you going?” Alderheart asked as he passed by, voice riddled with confusion.

“To WindClan.” He didn’t hear if the young tom responded as he passed through the thorn barrier and into the forest.

“Alright, let’s go find your daughter.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thank you for reading this far, comments and kudos are very much appreciated and let me know what you think, and if you have any other ideas for Uncle Jayfeather Chronicles!

Yawning, Hollytuft awoke to a paw prodding her side.

“Come on, get up,” a voice said. “It’s time to go home.”

Blinking in confusion, it took several heartbeats for Hollytuft to remember the events of the night before. Her heart jumped as Nightcloud’s words sunk in, and she quickly scrambled out from underneath the bush, barely paying attention to how messy her pelt probably was.

Across the springy grass of the WindClan camp, Hollytuft squinted her eyes against the glaring sun to see her father and uncle exchanging words with Harestar. Jayfeather looked mildly irritated, his grey tabby tail twitching at the tip, whereas Lionblaze just looked embarrassed and apologetic. 

Catching her eye, Harestar beckoned her over with his tail, a look of amused irritation on his face. She hung her head as she padded over to the three toms, conscious of their disapproving gazes.

“Well, have you learned something from this little adventure?” Harestar asked.

Smiling sheepishly, Hollytuft bushed out her fur again, hoping that the action at least somewhat disguised the messy clumps in her dark pelt. “Uh, don’t cross the border in the middle of the night?”

Harestar narrowed his eyes before responding. “Good, you may leave.” Dipping his brown and white head, he watched as the three ThunderClan cats padded away.

“Sorry for the trouble,” her father called over his shoulder. Hollytuft glanced around the camp as they left, searching for the dark pelts of Crowfeather and Breezepelt. Struggling to hide her disappointment at the lack of either tom, she followed the two tabby’s out of the WindClan camp. Nightcloud and Featherpelt followed them out and accompanied them to the border. The journey wasn’t hostile, much to Hollytuft’s relief, however Jayfeather and Lionblaze kept shooting her disapproving glares.

Saying goodbye to the two she-cats, the three stood by the border. Neither tom made a move or sound until they were out of sight, before turning to her.

‘Oh StarClan’ Hollytuft thought to herself.

However, neither said a word. Her father just sighed before beginning to walk back to camp, Jayfeather quickly following.

As they entered the camp, Hollytuft was almost immediately tackled by her ittermates.

“Where have you been?” Sorrelstripe scolded, brown fur bushed up. “We were wondering where you were all day!”

Fernsong didn’t attempt to tell her off, just gave her a lick on the cheek, a purr rumbling in his chest. “Thank StarClan you’re back, we thought something had happened to you! Your nest was cold when we woke up!”

“Sorry,” Hollytuft replied, giving her black pelt a couple of embarrassed licks. “I won’t do it again, I can promise you that!”

“I should think so!” her mother’s voice cut in. The grey she-cat was lumbering towards them, frustration lighting her eyes, though Hollytuft could see relief there too. “What were you thinking, going to WindClan? And in the middle of the night, no less!”

“Sorry, I promise I’ve learned my lesson though,” she responded, staring down at the ground rather than Cinderheart.

A lick between her ears made her look up. To her surprise the anger in Cinderheart’s eyes had dissipated, leaving behind only relief and love. “I know,” she said. “Now let’s get that pelt cleaned up, you look like you’ve been dragged backwards through brambles!”

...

That night Hollytuft lay in her nest, curled up amongst the moss and feathers with her clanmates. She was just about to drift off to sleep like her littermates when she heard something whisper from outside the den.

“Hollytuft,” the voice, a tom, said. “Hey, Hollytuft, come out!”

Suddenly much more awake, the black she-cat quickly dodged around her clanmates and out of the den to see her grandfather crouched by the brambles. Padding up to her, he rested his muzzle on her forehead, a faint purr reaching her ears from the grey tom.

“Thank you,” he mumbled. “Now, come with me.”

Crowfeather’s dark blue eyes glinted in a way that reminded her of Sorrelstripe when she had an idea, but she had no time to say anything before he stalked over to the medicine den.

“We can’t go in there, everyone’s asleep!” she hissed at him.

“I know,” he replied, rolling his eyes. “I’m not going in, you are.”

“What?”

“Get Jayfeather out here, I have a surprise.”

After a moment's hesitation, Hollytuft nodded her head and padded into the den. The scent of herbs greeted her, making her crinkle her nose slightly, and she scanned the area for the small grey tabby.

‘There he is.’ Sneaking over to her uncle’s nest, she gave him a sharp prod in the side, the most effective way to wake anyone up. 

“Shh,” she hissed, slapping her tail over his mouth before he could make a sound. “Come with me.”

He glared at her until she removed her bushy tail from his muzzle. “Why, exactly?” he whispered, blind eyes alight with suspicion.

“Uh, Sorrelstripe ate a bad mouse earlier,” she lied, hoping the excuse would be enough to get him up.

“Hmph, typical,” Jayfeather huffed. “She’s as bad as my brother.”

Hollytuft chuckled slightly and exited the den, her uncle only a few pawsteps behind.

However, when the two were only a couple tail lengths away from the entrance, Hollytuft head a squawk of surprise from her uncle. 

Whipping around, she barely held her laughter at the sight presented to her. Jayfeather lay struggling underneath the slightly larger body of Crowfeather, protesting as the dark grey tom smothered him in licks across his face.

“You didn’t think I’d never get you, did you?” her grandfather teased, finally letting the smaller tabby up.

Before Jayfeather could respond, he whisked off to where the dirtplace tunnel lay, but not before giving Hollytuft a playful wink with gleaming blue eyes.

Grumbling, Jayfeather came to her side and roughly wiped his drool-covered face against her thick black pelt.

“I’m going to kill you,” he hissed, tail lashing behind him.

“No you won’t,” Hollytuft responded, batting him over the ear. As disgusted as she was at her now even messier pelt, she supposed she deserved it after leading the unsuspecting tom into the trap.

Only moments later both were in their nests once again, and Hollytuft’s heart felt a little lighter at knowing her WindClan kin now knew of her unborn siblings, and she couldn’t wait to teach them all about their other family.


End file.
